The Living Canvas
by OublietteVII
Summary: Oneshot, AU. She's an artist, conveying her feelings via paintings. The other is her best friend and model. But when one begins to retreat from the world, drastic measures must be taken-and hidden feelings are revealed. Love is a beautiful art in itself.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this particular fanfiction. Thank you.**

The Living Canvas

"And…there! All done! I think it turned out great!"

It was midday in the city of Konoha. The sun was shining down, but the temperature was kept tolerable and cool, thanks to a light breeze that wafted around the buildings and traffic. It was the best kind of day to be outside, in general.

In the residential sector, where street after street of pretty, pastel apartment complexes and cute, compact houses greeted the eye, was a small two story house. It was painted in a shade of creamy lemon yellow, with white trimming around the door and windows. Lacy curtains blew gently in one of the lower windows. It was partially open, and a pair of light voices could be heard trailing outside, as two females made their way into the parlor.

One of them sat down upon a plush, navy couch. It was decorated with various pillows and stuffed figures. She picked up a small pink bear in her hands, staring down wistfully.

This girl had long, golden blonde locks, pulled up high on top of her head, in a ponytail. It swished behind her, as she leaned back into the thick cushions. The sun shone down more towards the back, so the pale tones of her skin and blue eyes were darkened here. Her soft lips, tinted a faint rouge, stretched upwards in a smile, as she placed the toy back upon the seat. She was clad in a lavender bathrobe.

"Okay, the tea will be ready in a few minutes." The blonde looked up to her right, as the second female stepped into the frame, from another room to the right. Obviously, it was the kitchen. She sat across from the first, in a black recliner. She seemed peppier than her companion.

She had short, baby pink locks falling forwards, and framing her face. Her eyes were green, and once again the shadows dimmed their shade to a deeper tone, like a forest. She was smiling broadly, clad in a red long-sleeved top, covered by a stained artist's smock. Faded blue jeans, complete with rips in the knees and frayed ends, finished the look.

The blonde nodded. "When do you think the portrait will be ready for unveiling, Sakura?" She shifted slightly, crossing one leg over the other.

Sakura shrugged, smile slipping as she took on a more orderly tone. "I'm not sure. Could be a few days, or maybe a week. But don't worry, Ino." As she said this name, her smile returned. "Your beauty isn't going to waste. You're forever immortalized upon my canvas!" Ino returned the smile, though it seemed more strained. She honestly hadn't been interested in the finished picture, but…it was the only way she could get her friend to open up and talk to her.

'DING' "Oh-the tea's ready. I'll be back, Ino!" Leaping up from the seat, the pinkette bounded off into the kitchen once more.

As soon as Sakura was gone, Ino let out a deep sigh. When was the last time that they'd had a real conversation-like friends were supposed to? All she cared about was her paintings. They were beautiful, yes-Sakura was truly a gifted artist-but it had grown to feel more and more like she was withdrawing from the world, and everything that they had shared before. She wished that she could blame these thoughts on nerves, or stress, but it was the truth. The only time they ever saw each other nowadays was when Sakura needed her to model.

"Here you go!" The girl had returned, with two mugs clutched tightly in her hands. The blonde took one, and Sakura returned to her previous seat.

"Hopefully, I'll have another idea for a piece soon enough." She picked up the conversation from where it had last left off. This time, Ino didn't bother contributing. She merely watched as the pinkette rattled on, about artist's block and what a fickle mistress inspiration could be. Her eyes were intently focused on Sakura's rapidly moving lips.

Eventually, the chatter ended. Finishing her tea, Ino headed into the back to change, then returned to the front to say goodbye to her friend. The door closed behind her with a muffled 'CLICK'. She shook her head, before making her way down to the sidewalk. Her heels clacked against the warm cement, and her dress shifted as she moved. It was bright blue, made of a tight material that shimmered under the afternoon sun.

As she waited at the train station, her thoughts were only on Sakura. The blonde cast a yearning stare to the sky. When was the last time she'd come over to her house? When was the last time that they'd gone out for a fun shopping trip, or lunch, or a night on the town? All Sakura did was hole herself up in her house, constantly painting. She only went out to drop off her pieces at a local gallery. But she didn't even attend the grand unveilings anymore. Ino had no idea if she was even eating-did she go grocery shopping at all?

_How did things become so…so warped?_ Ino's train finally pulled in, and she continued her musings during the ride. _When we were younger, she always wanted to go out-even if she had her easel or a sketchbook in hand, I didn't mind. Because we had fun. Because we were together, wild and free._

_But now? She just stays cooped up in that house of hers. I used to think it was so pretty … these days, it reminds me of a prison. A self-imposed restriction._ It made Ino want to cry, seeing her friend waste away like this.

She could have probably found inspiration outside, but somehow she always managed to come up with some excuse or another to stay inside. "It's too hot. There are too many crowds. The traffic is bad. I don't want to lug my supplies around." Ino bit her lower lip. When had Sakura become such a hermit? And why?

Hey eyes darkened. _Well…she hasn't exactly had the easiest life out there._ It was true; in the years that Ino had known the pinkette, more than once she'd run over to her house when they were children, or called her up on the phone, panic evident in her voice. As they grew older, it had seemed like Sakura eventually learned how to handle her problems better. But then, it had begun. The phone calls and weekend trips had become less and less frequent. In exchange, the requests for Ino to come over to pose at her house had grown.

It wasn't that Ino didn't like modeling for her. Far from it-Ino was, in fact, a fledgling model, employed for a local company. It was that Sakura seemed to have the impression that she could live and be successful without any outside interaction. Without any other contact with the blonde.

The train slowed down at her stop, and she climbed off. The sun was setting now, and the air was distinctly cooler as she walked the last three blocks to her house. Fiddling in her black handbag, she found her keys, and unlocked the door.

It wasn't very impressive, but it suited her fine. The house was a one-story, painted white with faded red trim. From the foyer, she headed into the living room. It was furnished with a coffee table, a couch and a TV. Beyond that was the kitchen, and inside the right doorway led to her bedroom and bathroom. All in all, simple enough to remember.

Dropping her purse on the sofa, Ino headed towards her refrigerator, to grab a can of soda. Soon enough, she'd have to start cooking dinner. But she wasn't very hungry. She decided to simply spend a little more time lost in thought. Lying down on her back, the blonde opened the drink, and took a long, slow sip.

She and Sakura had been friends since first grade. The pinkette had been picked on a lot, for a supposedly prominent brow. Ino had found her crying under a tree, hair hanging in front of her face. After she'd managed to convince the trembling girl to meet her back there the next day, everything had been set into motion. She'd given Sakura a 'mini makeover', brushing her locks away from her eyes, and holding them in place via a ribbon used as a headband. From then on, they were inseparable.

Ino smiled to herself, at all the familiar childhood memories. How she'd made sure that no one ever bullied the girl again. How they used to hide out in the library, which to them, had resembled a gigantic cave, stocked to the stalagmites with books. She remembered the sleepovers, where they'd run across the street and down the road to reach the other's house. They used to live practically next door.

The blonde allowed her mind to drift on further. She remembered how when Sakura was eleven, her parents had divorced, because of an affair. It had been pretty tough on her, as her mom and dad had both wanted full custody of the girl. Ino had been so frightened at the time, afraid that she was going to lose her best friend. In the end, Sakura ended up with her mother, and her father left her life completely, to be with his girlfriend. Ino's brow furrowed…that might have been when things started to change.

Sakura went through a period of depression, and Ino had done everything she could, to keep her friend safe. It was when they were going on fourteen, that she first discovered her ability.

She'd been having some trouble keeping up with her studies, which in and of itself was a warning sign. The pinkette had always been near the top, in all of her classes. So when she started missing a few assignments and projects, it was time for Ino to intervene. As she scanned over all the papers, one thing in particular caught her eye.

Sakura had been doodling, up and down the borders, all various manners of images and characters. Ino had to admit that the pictures were good, even though some were rather morbid. She wondered what had inspired them. So, she asked the girl point blank. Her response?

"I just drew what I felt…my feelings guided my hand. I wasn't really paying attention…"

Ino was desperate to see her dear friend smile again. So, they had a heart to heart. The blonde told her that, instead of letting her emotions take control of her life, she should control them. Channel them, into art. At first, the pinkette was skeptical.

"Come on, Ino-Pig. It's not like I can become a pro." But she continued to push her, and at long last, she agreed.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Sakura's demeanor changed almost instantly. In just a few weeks time, she was back to her old, outgoing self. Plus, she was gaining quite a reputation as a skilled artist. Ino had been so thrilled, and proud of her dear friend.

And that was when Ino really started taking notice of the girl. Before, when they'd hung out, it had been easy, to hug and laugh and tickle, to make silly jokes and share various secrets. But now, whenever Ino watched her friend, rolling around in the grass, or sitting at her desk, she felt something different inside. The other girls would all talk about which guys they liked; who they thought was cute, or hot. But all Ino could think of was Sakura. Her beautiful friend, more priceless than any piece of art.

At sixteen, near summer vacation, Ino had finally admitted it to herself: that she was gay, and in love with the pinkette. Now, the only question was…how would she tell Sakura?

Ino took another long sip from the cool can in her hand. She forced the fizzing liquid down her throat-these next memories weren't as cheerful.

She had never told Sakura. Plain and simple. She knew that the girl had already been through enough, without possibly losing her best friend because of conflicting feelings. Besides, she wanted her to be happy. If she was happier with someone else-namely, a guy-then who was Ino to tell her otherwise? So, she tried to be supportive when in senior year, Sakura had her first boyfriend.

The blonde could feel the muscles in her hand tightening. She hated this part. Hated remembering his smug, smiling face, his suave good looks, and his air of mystery. Her friend had fallen head over heels for him, but Ino had always felt uneasy. Still, if he was what the pinkette wanted…

Uchiha Sasuke had come from his own life of troubles. At first, everything seemed okay between them. They were considered the perfect couple on campus-the smart, sweet artist, and the brooding, quiet heartthrob. They complimented each other, filled in the cracks. If one was down, the other would pick them up. It stayed this way, until the first semester of college.

Sasuke had always struggled with his own emotions, as well. He tended to bottle things up inside, which would usually result in him lashing out at others. As time passed, his target more and more frequently was Sakura. She tried to write it off, using his past as an excuse for his present behavior, but it wasn't long before she'd run out of energy trying to cover for him. So it wasn't a total shock when he finally left her, a few weeks before Halloween.

That didn't make it any easier on the girl, though. She retreated to her dorm room, barely coming out at all. Time and time again, Ino had tried to call, tried to help, tried to let Sakura know that she wasn't alone; that it didn't matter if he'd left her, because so many other people still loved her. Ino loved her. But she still didn't have the guts to say it.

After another spell of depression, Sakura returned to the outside world. She returned to her friends, to her studies, to her social life. Ino found out that the girl had been drawing throughout that entire time, in order to keep herself in check. At the time, Ino had found it wonderful, that her gift was also now serving as a form of therapy.

But slowly, things began to change once more. The pinkette started canceling dates. She stopped attending as many get-togethers. They graduated college, and Ino just figured that she was moving on, perhaps interested in finding new social circles to converse with. At least the two of them were still together, right? Sakura was even involving Ino more in her art, using her as a model for her works. This was what had inspired the blonde to pursue such a career path.

And this was where they were today. Sakura's life was almost completely secluded, in her own little world of sketches and solitude. And Ino would only see her every time the pinkette needed her to pose. And then, she'd leave, head back to her own little corner. She wanted to scream.

_Why, why, why? She's not depressed when I talk to her! But she rarely calls, and refuses to do anything outside! She has no friends, no lovers-I don't even know if she still keeps in touch with her mother!_ Finishing her drink, Ino placed the can on the tabletop, and buried her face inside the pillows.

All this time, she'd been there for her…had done everything in her power to be the steady hand, the rock, the confidant, the companion. To always be available, whenever Sakura needed her. But now…it was the other way around. Ino needed a shoulder to cry on, arms to wrap around her. Ino needed Sakura.

But Sakura was so far away from here. From her. From everything and everybody.

Unable to hold back any longer, she let go, and the hot tears fell swiftly down her rosy cheeks. She sobbed and sniffled, until finally falling into a deep but uncomfortable sleep. Her dreams were filled with nothing but strangers and shadows, and memories of what once had been.

**……**

"Ah…I think I got a crick in my neck. Must've been sitting funny today."

It was nighttime now. Sakura lay upstairs in her bedroom, fresh out of the shower. Dressed in an oversized t-shirt and pajama bottoms, she was atop her bedspread, legs drawn up beneath her. She lazily glanced at the design on her pants-a pattern of Scottie dogs and tiny bones.

She smiled. Ino had gotten these for her, a few years ago. On her twenty-second or twenty third birthday. They were both twenty-five now. So much time had passed since then.

Looking to her left, she saw the latest portrait that she'd finished. It was the one that Ino had been posing for today. She'd been standing near the back windows, nude, while the sun shone in. It had reflected off her silky locks, making them resemble liquid gold. Her fair skin tone had been magnified in the light, and her blue eyes had been staring wistfully outside. It had turned out remarkably well. Ino was a goddess. Her figure was a perfect guide to anatomy. And she was so comfortable in her own skin, as well.

Sighing, the pinkette lay back against her headboard, replaying the last few months in her head. She hadn't been to the movies in what seemed like forever. Nor had she had a good dinner at any of the fancy restaurants. All she'd been doing was sitting in front of her easel, painting.

And even that was falling apart. Art had become her crutch in life, her way of dealing with emotions and issues. But now, it was impossible for her to find inspiration. The only thing that seemed to inspire her now was her best friend. All she had to do was close her eyes, and think of Ino. Instantly, she'd come up with ten or twenty new ideas for paintings. She let out a soft chuckle.

_Jeez, Haruno. You sound like you're…in love with her._ The thought lingered on the tip of her tongue, almost daring her to speak it aloud. She shook her head. "I'm not," she replied to herself. "She's just…just…"

_Beautiful. Perfection. Harmony. Peace. Tranquility. Adventure. Serenity. Excitement. Loving. Intelligent. Motherly. _Sakura clutched at her head, as her cheeks burned with her own unspoken truth. Her own body had betrayed her now.

Okay, so maybe-just maybe-Sakura had developed a bit of a…crush, on her longtime companion. But who wouldn't? Ino was gorgeous, a successful model who would most certainly find her way to the big time. She was bubbly and unique, and didn't let anything or anyone get her down. The pinkette could still remember all the times in her youth, when she'd stood up for her. Nobody else would have gone that far.

And, unlike everybody else, who had come into her life and walked out, Ino had stayed. As soon as they'd met, they'd never been apart. If Sakura had called her at midnight, asking to come over, the blonde would have been down by her front door, waiting under the porch light. She gave her shelter, listened to her problems, her fears, and responded in the best way possible: she simply remained there, never leaving her side. She'd always been able to count on Ino. Always.

Even when she'd been going out with Sasuke, Ino hadn't drifted away. She'd been there, for late-night conversations, and at her house helping her to pick out the perfect ensemble for her dates. Ino had been the first person she'd shared the tale of her lost virginity with the morning after. Sakura felt guilty, then; she'd never seen Ino out on a date, or heard her tell any stories of wild nights in the city. Was she still single? Or, perhaps…

_Maybe…she's gay?_ Sakura pondered this for a few moments. Ino, the gal with the movie star looks, the girl who oozed grace and sex appeal from every pore in her body, gay? Not possible. She could've had any man she wanted. So maybe she was just waiting for the perfect one to come along.

_Well, whoever he is…I hope he's a prince._ Ino was her dearest friend. She deserved nothing but the best. Still, the pinkette was surprised to find her chest tightening, with a strange feeling coursing through her body. She didn't want Ino to find a boyfriend…even though _she'd_ had one before.

_Am I…jealous?_ The thought startled Sakura. Did she really, truly love Ino-to the point that she'd be willing to tell her so; to treat her like a queen; to spend the rest of her life with her? Sakura gulped.

She'd been so shut in, so introverted. She'd become afraid: afraid of the outside world, afraid of the experiences it could bring. She'd felt enough pain and sorrow for one lifetime. The only reason she paid attention at all was because of the blonde. She'd gotten lost in her existence of sketches and portraits; a world that she could control, a world that reflected her feelings, her thoughts, her wants and desires. In the real world, she was on her own.

But what about Ino? Ino still came to see her. Even with her life outside, in the hustle and bustle of the city, she still came to Sakura's house. Still modeled for her, still encouraged her talent. Still called her up, to ask about dancing or bowling or shopping or cloud-watching in the park. And always, Sakura turned her down. Turned down a day of fun and frolic with the love of her life.

Because she was too afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, of being left behind.

"Afraid…of losing Ino." Sakura's vision began to blur, as her hands fell to her sides. The tears fell, one by one, silently dripping down her face, off her chin and onto her nightclothes. She'd buried herself up in this world that she'd created, with the intention of never getting hurt again. But life wasn't complete…without love. And if Sakura kept this up, she was liable to lose Ino, too.

How long had she loved the girl? Longer than she'd admitted to herself. Since middle school? High school? Even when she'd been with Sasuke, she'd always thought of the blonde, comparing them in her mind, over and over again. She'd been too scared to admit it, though, at that time; that perhaps she was gay, and that she'd fallen for her dazzling best friend. But she couldn't deny it any longer.

She rolled over, shivering and whimpering. She didn't have the energy to pull down the blankets and climb under; to reach across to her nightstand, and shut off the lamp. She simply lay there, curled up like a sick cat.

Even if she didn't want to lose Ino…the blonde didn't love her. Not like she did. And she didn't want to feel that pain ever again. The regret of heartbreak. The shame of making a mistake. She couldn't put Ino on the spot, either.

So, resigning herself to her fate, the pinkette fell asleep, tossing and turning in the dimly-lit room. Her dreams were filled with missed opportunities, and confessions that were lost to the wind.

**……**

'BRIIING'

'CHIRP' 'CHIRP' 'TWEET'

'BRIIING'

"……zz…"

'BRIIING'

"…mm…?"

'BRIIING'

"…oh, man…the phone's ringing…" 'RSTLE'

'BRII-'CLICK' "Hello?"

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Ino?" The pinkette sat up straight in bed, all traces of previous exhaustion gone.

It had been three days since the last portrait had been finished. Sakura still hadn't taken it down to the gallery. She felt a knot of worry begin building up in the pit of her stomach; was that what the girl was calling about?

But instead of mentioning anything about the finished piece, Ino asked her how she was doing. Sakura couldn't lie, not to her best friend. So, she told the truth-that she'd spent her time in bed, only getting up to eat or use the bathroom. Ino let out a sigh on the other end, and Sakura waited to be chewed out for laziness.

Again, another surprise. "Well, could you take a shower? I have a request to ask of you…"

Already, Sakura was on her feet, and scrambling for the closet. "Y-yeah, sure! Anything, Ino!" She flung open the doors, searching through the various hangers for any articles of clothing that weren't stained with paint.

Ino took a deep breath. "I was wondering…if you could come over today. To my house. It's…it's important…"

Sakura nearly dropped the phone. She could feel her heart pounding dully in her chest, and the plastic device seemed to be melting into her ear. How would she answer? What could she say? She didn't want to lose Ino, but still…it had been so long. Could she even make it out the door? Onto the train? Did she still remember the blonde's address?

The other end of the line was quiet, as Sakura gathered her thoughts together. Ino had always been there for her. She'd been willing to come out and model, as well as letting Sakura into her own house as a child, offering her comfort and security. And if she truly loved Ino…it was time that she did something for her. Perhaps this was a sign-a sign from above that things were going to change for the better. "A-alright, Ino. Same address?"

Ino sounded relieved. "Oh, thank you so much, Sakura. You don't know what this means to me." After repeating the street and number to her, they said their goodbyes, and hung up. Sakura stared at the phone, resting in the cradle, before turning on her heel to head into the bathroom.

"Phew…you did it, Ino. Now, it's time to wait…"

Ino slumped onto her couch, breathing hard. She had done it. After days of sitting and thinking and working up her nerve, she had finally done it. She had called Sakura, and asked the seemingly unthinkable: for her to come over.

And astoundingly, the girl had said yes.

Ino could only thank the heavens that the pinkette had agreed. Because what Ino wanted to tell her was important. As important as life and death itself. Ino was planning to tell Sakura that she loved her.

She would show her. Show her that she was loved, show her that somebody cared. That at least one person wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Ino loved her. Ino missed her. Ino wanted Sakura to be happy. She was taking a big risk, she knew that. But things couldn't go on this way. She wanted Sakura to shine again…to return as the girl she had fallen in love with in the first place. And since she had agreed to come over, something must have been ready to turn around.

Now whether or not she would say okay…that was a bit of an issue.

**……**

'DING-DONG'

"Mm…"

Sakura stood outside, on Ino's doorstep. Her hands were clasped together, but they were twitching in place. Dressed in a red corduroy coat, pink tank top and black mini skirt, she waited anxiously for her friend to open the door.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and there was a good reason for it. After a long soak under the hot shower, Sakura had decided…that she was going to tell Ino how she felt.

No more running. No more regrets. No more living life in the past. This was now, and it was all she had. Ino was trying to help keep her grounded-and she was repaying her by floating away. She loved Ino. But if she kept up her current behaviors, even Ino's patience would disappear.

Now, she just had to worry how Ino would respond.

'CLICK' "Hi, Sakura! Come on in!" Stepping back to let her inside, Ino mentally chided herself for such an overly eager tone. She sounded like she'd just inhaled helium! She watched, as the pinkette bent down to remove her sneakers. The blonde had to breathe in sharply-she hadn't seen Sakura so dressed up in a long time. And she looked amazing.

"Thank you." As Ino took her jacket, Sakura gave her the silent once-over. She was clad in a violet dress with a halter neck, and a faint pattern that resembled something like tie-dye. Either way, she was fantastic. Ino was beyond gorgeous-she was heavenly. And here she stood, wearing some old pieces that she'd thought would match. She felt ridiculous.

The two girls headed for the couch and coffee table. Sitting down, they stared at each other for a few moments, without any words exchanged between them. The air felt hot, and the couch seemed hard and bulky. Both girls were on edge, waiting for the other to break the ice.

Finally, they spoke. "You look-I mean, um-no, you-I mean"- They stopped, obviously not getting anywhere. Ino decided to be the courteous host. "You first, Sakura."

"Um, okay." The pinkette blushed, and inwardly scolded herself. This was Ino! Ino! The girl she'd known since elementary! Why was she so frightened? Trying to look directly at the blonde, she managed to croak out, "T-thanks for-for inviting me today. You look-you look great."

"Thank you." Ino's cheeks were burning, as she struggled to compose herself in front of the pinkette. "Y-you're welcome. And so do you!" Too much eagerness, yet again. Once more, the silence took over.

_I can't stand this. It's too warm, too tense, too unfamiliar. I shouldn't be afraid-whether or not Sakura says yes, she'll always be my friend._ Ino prepared to take the plunge.

_I need to stop freaking out so much. She's my best friend. Even if she turns me down, I'll never abandon her._ Sakura lifted her head, green eyes locking onto Ino's blue. The blonde felt a strange sense of calm then. Sakura was smiling, soft and reassuring. "It's kind of…sticky out here. Would you…like to come to my room instead?" There! She had said it! And it hadn't sounded weird! Now, it was Sakura's turn to speak.

"Y-yeah, sure." The thought of entering Ino's room made her feel more assured-after all, they'd always had sleepovers as girls. It was almost second nature to hang out in one's room, instead of this impersonal, cloying parlor. Rising from their seats, the pinkette followed her friend through the kitchen, and out the side. When they reached the door, Ino turned the knob with a light twist. They went in, and Ino closed the door behind them.

Sakura had to chuckle softly. This room was definitely Ino's. The walls were a soothing shade of violet, with stenciled designs serving as a border around the tops of the walls. The ceiling was rather low, so it wasn't that impossible a feat. Upon closer inspection, Sakura saw that the images were of flower shapes. Roses, daisies…and cherry blossoms. Her cheeks flushed bright crimson yet again.

There was a window to the left corner, with the double bed pushed up against the wall. It overlooked the backyard, with a high white fence and a clothesline. A few items fluttered gently in the afternoon breeze. To the right was a bookshelf and dresser. The latter was covered in pictures, makeup and trinkets. With a pang, Sakura saw that most of the images were of them-from when they were younger. Big and small, in various frames. They went from childhood, adolescence, adulthood, and…nothing. The last pictures had been snapped in college.

Sakura could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? To run and deny? Ino had been the one constant in her tumultuous life. And she had nearly pushed her away. Nearly lost her forever. She couldn't help it now-the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, and all she wanted in that moment, was to feel Ino's body against hers, feel her arms wrapping her up tight, and hear her soft words of support in her ears.

Sakura was just standing there. _Probably checking out my decorating skills._ Ino admitted it-although she enjoyed her little room, she wasn't the most coordinated person. The stencils had taken her forever to complete-her hand was horribly unsteady. But she'd been desperate. They included cherry blossoms-her best friend's namesake-and it wouldn't have been the same without them. At least she hadn't tried to color them in.

Stepping across the floor, she gently placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "Sakura? Do you want to sit down"-

"Oh, Ino!" And before she knew it, Sakura had thrown her arms around the blonde's neck. She was sobbing into her dress, and all Ino could do was hold her as close as humanly possible. She hated that; didn't want to see those tears in her love's eyes. "S-Sakura…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She wanted to know why, so she could do everything in her power to banish the pain away.

"I-Ino, I'm sorry-I'm so sorry!" The pinkette was blubbering into her shoulder, as she lifted her head. Ino's heart was aching, to see her like this. Her face was red, and her nose was running. But it was her green eyes that were affected the most: they were watery and swollen, their usual luster corrupted by the sadness. Ino tried to understand. "Sakura, why are-what are you apologizing for?"

"I-Ino, I hurt you! All this time, I've been-I've been running and-and hiding, and I k-keep asking-I ask so much of you, and you never say no, and you've been there all this time, and I-I just-I was so stupid, I didn't tell you, and I almost lost you!" She hiccupped, and Ino could only continue to stare in confusion. Was she talking about all that had happened recently? Or something else? "Sakura, you haven't lost me. I'm right here. Now what"-

"Ino, I love you!" The blonde froze in midsentence. Had her ears deceived her? Had the girl actually said what she thought she had? The pinkette rambled on. "I-I've always loved you! Ever since we were young! A-and I-I was just too stupid and selfish to-to realize that I was just taking, and taking, a-and you were so kind, and all I talked about was my boyfriend, and you're so beautiful and loving, and-I just wasn't brave enough!" She was nearly slumped over in Ino's embrace, and took in some long, full gulps of air.

_There-I said it! I-I said it all!_ Sakura was trying to catch her breath, as she waited for Ino to respond. Waited to hear the words "Sakura, I'm sorry, but…" Waited. And waited. She stood up, rubbing her nose on the back of her arm. Just like a little kid. _Even if Ino says no, though…I have no regrets. _It was like she'd suddenly been released from a cage.

_She…she loves me, too…?_ It wasn't real. There was no way it was possible. Not even in her wildest dreams. But the weight of the girl pressing into her, and the warmth of her body in Ino's arms, said otherwise. She almost felt like crying herself.

"I-Ino, are you"- but Sakura was cut off. Without hesitating, Ino had crashed her full lips into the pinkette's. Sakura let out a soft gasp, but didn't pull away. She pressed harder into the kiss, and heard a small groan escape her. She felt her mouth opening-she wanted to experience everything, taste everything. After all the worry, the years of loneliness and resentment, their story had come to this. Ino was kissing her. In her room. She hadn't refused Sakura, hadn't pushed her away.

She loved her, too.

Ino could feel Sakura's parted lips, and she responded eagerly, opening her own. Her tongue slipped inside the other's mouth, twisting and turning and swooping. Sakura extended her tongue then, and the two were dancing together, in a passionate, wet tango.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart. Both were panting hard, and their faces were flushed. But they didn't care. The tears had stopped running from the pinkette's green eyes, and she gazed up at Ino, joyous and longing. "S-so, is that…a yes?"

"Oh, Sakura." Ino buried her face in the female's short pink locks. She could smell the shampoo she'd used; cream and strawberries tickled her nose, and she continued to inhale deeply. She didn't want to miss a moment of this-of finally being with the one she had loved, yearned for, craved. Pulling up, she stared down at Sakura, beaming like a golden angel.

"I've always loved you, you dope." Sakura giggled softly, as Ino nipped lightly at her ear. "I was just so terrified…of losing you, too. When you stopped going out, I-I had no idea what to do. I was ecstatic when you agreed to come over here today." She continued looking at the doll in her arms, longing to be closer. Why couldn't humans be closer than just hugs? She wanted to hold on, and never lose her. Never let Sakura go.

And apparently, she had the same idea, as well. Slowly, she brushed her lips over Ino's, giving her a shy smile. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her eyelashes curved out, casting seductive shadows in the darkened green tone. "Ino…I want to be with you. Always. I don't ever want to leave…"

It was almost like acting on instinct. The two of them had locked gazes at the same moment, both conveying the same message: _I want to be one with you._ But they didn't move, didn't rush; there was plenty of time left, and still quite a few questions to be answered.

**……**

'FWSH' 'RSTLE' 'RSTLE'

It was near evening. The sun was setting, its beams stretching far out past the horizon, casting a last, fading glow upon the city. Horns honked as traffic progressed, birds chirped, settling into their nests, and homes began to light up, one by one, as families came back together after a long day away.

At Ino's house was where the two girls were now. It had been quite some time since they had confessed their feelings to each other. They had enjoyed many dates together since then. Of course, it had been nerve-wracking at first; the pinkette hadn't been outside in so long, it was like playing tourist. But with the constant coaxing and encouragement from Ino, those unfamiliar feelings had quickly disappeared. Sakura had even taken her sketchbook out a few times, to capture the scenery of the city. Ino's heart had swelled with euphoria; finally, her lover had returned to her old self, out of that exile of paranoia.

Now, they stood together in Ino's room, locked in a firm embrace. It was quite similar to how they'd been on that day, with one notable exception: _this_ was to be their day of consummation. Their day…of forever being joined, as one. Mind, body and soul. And of course, it wasn't going to be easy. Neither wanted to ruin the moment, or push the other if they weren't ready.

Ino was the first to speak up. "I-I won't force you. I'm glad just to hold you, in my arms…"

Sakura shook her head. "I-It's not that, it's…well, I-I'm not sure…I've never been with a girl before, so I don't exactly know…what to do." She blushed, and Ino had to kiss her once more, just for being so adorable. Clad in a red t-shirt and dark grey miniskirt, she reminded Ino of their youth; when they'd walked down the hallways in school, chatting and laughing, or when they sat together in class, passing notes. Ino remembered how she used to study the pinkette, eyeing her up and down-blown away by how divine she looked, and how she didn't even seem to know it.

"There's no manual, no rules…to be honest, I…haven't done much, either." She gave the pinkette a sheepish grin. "I-I just…know what feels good to me. What I truly enjoy…is having you here, with me."

Sakura nuzzled her neck. "I don't mind…I want to know what makes you feel good, too…"

Ino could feel it; could feel her desire pushing through. And Sakura was just as wanting, planting soft kisses along her collar. Ino moaned, without meaning to. "I-I want…I want you to feel good, too. I-I want…I want to share my joys with you."

"Same here." Sakura was so wondrous, looking at her with adoration in her eyes. But there were also other emotions factoring in: need, lust, love, and perhaps some fear. But her grip was steady, and her kisses were true. Carefully, the two girls walked over towards the bed.

"W-where do we start…?" said the pinkette, as they sat down on the edge of the bed. She touched the blonde's bare arms, running her palms up and down the peach-tinted flesh. Today, Ino was dressed in another baby blue halter, only this time with a separate bottom. It was a black pleated skirt, which swished around her knees as she moved.

Ino smiled, leaning closer. "Just do…what feels right." And she pressed her lips to Sakura's once more.

Like the sweetest fruit in the garden, or the most refreshing glass of water on a sweltering day. They moved together, as if synchronized. They didn't think about being experts any longer; they only focused on the one who lay before them.

Tenderly, Ino kissed at the pinkette's soft flesh, from her ear down to her neck, around her collarbone, all the way to her shoulder. She groaned lightly, pulling the blonde closer. Tugging playfully at the stretchy material of her top, Ino looked at Sakura for assurance that it was okay. She nodded, and the shirt slowly made its way upward, between Ino's slender fingers. Bit by bit, Sakura's stomach was revealed, then her bra, until finally, she yanked the piece up and over her head. Her middle was toned, and her chest was small but pert. Clad in a white, lacy bra, Ino ran a finger over the fluffy fabric. Sakura felt a rush of excitement shoot up and down her spine.

"You always did like the sweeter stuff," the blonde joked. Sakura huffed in response. "My boobs are so tiny. You're lucky-I always envied your full chest, Ino." Ino chuckled, climbing over the girl.

"Well, I think you're absolutely perfect just the way you are." Ino allowed her tongue to stretch out, licking upwards along the valley between her breasts. Sakura leaned backwards, and Ino crawled up even closer. Sakura had a tiny waist that Ino could easily wrap her arm around. Her features were more delicate than the blonde's-she was on the fuller side, with a larger chest and wider hips. But she had good curves, and more for Sakura to hold. She let her hand slip beneath the neck of her halter, pulling at the tie. "I could give this here thread a tug…"

"And it would all fall down. All for you." Ino began to suck at Sakura's neck, and she gasped, arching upwards. Ino had found her pressure point. Giving the bow a quick yank, it came apart and hung down around the girl's shoulders. Sakura was drinking it all in, as Ino leaned back.

She'd already seen Ino nude many times-after all, she'd been modeling for her portraits. But somehow, she looked far more ethereal here. Almost unreal, in fact. Her skin seemed to glow, and her long ponytail hung forwards, the smooth strands of hair falling over her large breasts. Sakura couldn't look away-could any painting possibly capture beauty on this level? She would certainly want to try it someday.

The two girls were tangled together, Ino above Sakura, kissing and sucking and trailing fingers up and down each other's bodies. Ino had gotten a hold of the pinkette's skirt and, with a sharp tug, had pulled it down around her ankles. Sakura gave a mock gasp of horror. "Oh! Well, I can do that, too!" And she yanked at Ino's own skirt, sending it halfway down her thighs. The blonde giggled. "So, we're stripping each other now?" She grinned, as Sakura kicked off her skirt, and Ino managed to slide hers over the rest of her legs, before fully removing her top. Their outerwear now lay in a pile on the floor. The pinkette smirked, as Ino let out a low purr from her throat. "Well, two can play at that game…" She returned to covering Sakura's body with kisses, lingering by her navel. The girl moaned, legs drawing up. "Ino…"

"Yes?" She kissed her lover, and, placing a hand atop her breast, gave it a squeeze. Sakura cried out, closing her eyes as the blonde continued to knead her flesh through the fabric. She could feel the girl's nipples harden at her touch. In appreciation, Sakura sat up partway, and began licking and nipping at Ino's own exposed chest. She lifted her head back, letting out a long groan. Her own nipples were stiff, as the pinkette curled her tongue around the left, flicking it gently. Ino was going crazy-her heart, mind and body were only focused on two things: being with Sakura, and making sure she was happy.

She bent forwards, and reached around to undo the clasp on her bra. The frilly lingerie fell to the bed, as Ino continued to squeeze her mounds.

"I-Ino…I want more." The words passed the pinkette's lips, as she ground her hips against Ino's lower half. They could feel the fabric that stood in their way; scratchy and foreign. It was just them. They needed nothing else. Just each other.

"Lie back," Ino spoke softly. Following the blonde's request, Sakura did so. Ino lay on top of her, their bodies heated and sensitive, their forming sweat mixing together. Ino's breath was warm on Sakura's neck, as she buried her lips in the girl's collarbone. While one hand was tousling the pinkette's short locks, the other had slid down, to the edge of her underwear. Fiddling for a few seconds with the hem, Ino pushed the fabric up, and slipped her hand inside.

Down, down it went, until it rested between the girl's thighs. Ino could feel the wetness that had formed, and carefully, grazing her womanhood with her fingertips, the blonde slowly pressed her hand against Sakura's opening. She let out a whimper, as Ino began rubbing, back and forth. It felt so wonderful…all Sakura could do was manage the word "More." And Ino obliged.

Leaving only her index and middle fingers extended, Ino began to slide them into the moist opening. The pinkette mewled, tossing her head back into the bed, as she continued pushing them inside, as deep as they would go. She could feel Sakura's arousal, the sticky, smooth cum that was being secreted. Slowly, she began to pump her hand in and out.

"Ah! Ino! M-more…please…Ino…" Ino continued on, moving faster and faster. She bent her fingers, allowing the tips to press into the inner walls. Sakura's cries did not cease, and Ino could feel her own desire building at the sound. Her panties were becoming clingy as well, and she thrust once more, before pulling out. Sakura looked at her, questioning and hungry.

"I want…I want to share this with you." Ino licked the juices from her hand, savoring the taste of Sakura's essence. The pinkette understood completely. Reaching up with her own hands, she pulled the blonde's underwear down, cupping her hand over her opening. It was hot and damp. Just like her own. Ino did the same with Sakura's underwear, and the two of them locked eyes once more.

"Hold me," Ino said, trailing her hand over the pinkette's stomach. Sitting up, Sakura watched as Ino spread her legs. She pulled the girl towards her, their legs wide open and entwined. Ino kept bringing her closer, until their cores were touching. She looked at Sakura. "Ready?" Her baby blues were soft and comforting. Sakura nodded, green eyes trusting and demure.

Wrapping her arms around her partner, Ino began to grind against her. The pinkette arched, as Ino's fingers scratched lightly at her back. She reached forward, burying her hands in Ino's long platinum locks. She tugged, as the blonde continued to rub against her.

"Haah…Sakura…oh, Sakura…" Ino was gasping, and Sakura was panting into her ear, as both girls were now moving together, as one. They knew nothing else, only what was going on, right then and there. At that point, they were the only two people in the whole world.

Sakura threw her head back in pure passion, feeling the flesh and touch and essence of the blonde all around her. In her mind, her thoughts were trailing back, to a special memory from high school. Sakura had just started her art class, and had been sitting in a field, telling Ino all about it.

"_Hey, Ino!" The wind had been strong that day, swaying the long green grass that surrounded them. Ino had turned her head, blue eyes wide. It was like staring into the sky. She was smiling, teeth prominent and bright. Ino had the most beautiful smile that Sakura had ever seen. "What is it, Sakura?"_

"_Guess what? I got accepted into the art class! The one you told me to try for?" Hearing this, Ino's face had lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's great! I knew you could do it!" She reached over, hugging the girl tightly. _

_As they pulled apart, the pinkette had flashed her own grin. "Yeah! My first project is coming up! I have to sketch a living subject, and explain why I chose it." The blonde nodded. Her hair had been a bit_ shorter _then, but she'd still kept it tied in that familiar ponytail. Today the wind kept blowing it to the right, like a thick, silky, golden ribbon. "So, what are you gonna draw?"_

"_Well…" At this, the girl pursed her lips, obviously thinking. Ino had chuckled then-she'd loved how expressive Sakura's face was. "I think…how about you?"_

_Ino blinked in surprise. "Me? Why would you wanna draw me?"_

_Sakura smiled tenderly. "Because-we have to explain about what we choose to sketch. And I think you're the prettiest person I've ever known! Besides-you're my best friend in the whole universe! Why wouldn't I draw you?" Ino had blushed then, unexpectedly flattered-and nervous. It was then that she had first noticed just how green Sakura's eyes were, and how they reflected the shade of the lush scenery around them._

"_Okay, Sakura. I'll do it. When do you wanna start?" Ino had pulled her knees up close, waiting for an answer. Sakura's hair blew into her face before she could respond, and she'd yelled out, trying to shove the locks back over her shoulders. She hadn't cut her hair yet, but it wasn't nearly as long as Ino's own. Personally, Ino thought she had the face shape for a cute little bob cut. She'd look stunning._

"_Let's go now!" Scrambling to her feet, Sakura ran up towards the road. "To my house! Last one there has to buy the other a soda!" She grinned once more. "Come on, Ino-Pig!"_

"_Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!" Quickly standing up, Ino had chased after the laughing pinkette. "You billboard-brow! I'm not buying you a soda!" They'd run back to the neighborhood, giggling and cracking jokes the whole while…_

"Ino! Ohh…Ino!" Sakura's body was covered in sweat, as they thrust upwards one more time.

"Sakura! Oh, God!" In that moment, they both reached their peaks. They felt the sweet release of orgasm wash over them, as they fell to the side in a tangled heap. Ino reached over, to brush a loose strand of hair from Sakura's eyes. She gave the blonde a look that was only reserved for the one she cherished. "I love you, Yamanaka Ino." She planted another kiss on the girl's lips, snuggling into her bosom. She could hear Ino's heart pounding through, as the blonde began stroking her hair slowly. "I love you too, Haruno Sakura." They both giggled once more-it sounded so formal, to say each other's whole names. But they didn't mind.

Ino rested her chin atop the girl's head, and that was how they fell asleep. Drained, but happy. Their heads were filled with images of the other; happy memories that would never fade away. The last thought on both of their minds was a simple statement.

"_I will love you…forever and always."_

**……**

'TWEET' 'TWEET'

"…mmm…"

Sakura's green eyes flickered open, as she rose up from the bed. It was morning, and the sun was shining through the window. It was another beautiful day-clear skies, and a comfortable breeze. It would be great to go outside on a day like this. Maybe she would ask Ino about it.

She stretched, allowing her eyes to drift over to her lover, who was still fast asleep. At some point in the night, they'd ended up under the covers. A small smile played around Sakura's lips, as she lay back down, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Ino mumbled, and her own arms closed around Sakura. She had obviously understood the motion, even as groggy as she was. "Good morning…" she murmured sleepily. The pinkette shut her eyes, feeling the blonde return to her slumbering state.

Yeah, she'd ask her. Later on. Perhaps they could go to the park, and Sakura could paint another portrait of her. She felt more inspired than ever before. Love was truly a work of art.

For now…it was just the two of them.

And they liked it that way. Forever and always.

**A/N: Hey there, everybody. Since I managed to finish some work for my main account, I decided to write out one of my little plot bunnies that had been hopping around for quite some time. And this is the result. A rather lengthy oneshot.**

**Same pairing as before-SakuxIno/InoxSaku. I was doing my best to tell an emotional story, while sharpening my lemon-penning skills. But I also wanted to present the act as a show of unity; of these two girls becoming joined forever as one. Let me know how I did, okay? I tried my best here, I really did. And...I guess I wanted to test myself in a way, too. ^^; Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving.**

**Ja-ne. =^.^=**


End file.
